Complicated
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: No todos los seres humanos fueron creados para amar, sin importar cuánto lo hagan. Oneshot. Ren's POV.


**C **_o _m **p **_l _i c _a _t **e **d

◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊

**U**n beso es sólo un beso, un suspiro es sólo un suspiro

_(tema central de Casablanca)_

◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊

**P**or eso, no es lógico que llores, Horo. Aquí, nunca, nadie habló de amor.

Un beso es sólo eso y aquella vez, cuando te besé antes de entrar a la pensión, no fue una excepción. Se trató – se trata-, solamente, de un roce de labios, un mero y efímero contacto tan superficial como un color de cabello, algo físico y completamente banal. Eso es todo; jamás te prometí nada, ¿o sí?

Ahora, me voy; todos, siempre, supimos que lo haría, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que poner esa cara, cuando yo le respondí a Yoh que, en efecto, ya había solicitado un vuelo privado con destinación a China; esa cara, de tristeza, sorpresa y resignación, entremezcladas, de dolor y comprensión fusionados en una sola mirada? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan transparente? ¿Por qué tuviste que guardar silencio durante el resto la tarde, ese día?

¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?

Lo admito, ¿feliz? Ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo, si tú no hubieses decidido quedarte en Funbari. Lo admito y me vale madre lo que puedas llegar a deducir de eso, porque son sólo palabras y me puedo retractar cuando me dé la jodida gana, sin que nadie consiga demostrar que miento de la forma más descarada jamás vista en el planeta. Me habría largado hace meses, de no haber existido tú, de no haberme topado, un día como cualquier otro, cuando aún vivía perturbado por el odio, con tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus enigmas… Contigo.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

¡Abre la puerta, ¿quieres?!

_- Piérdete…_

- ¡Ábreme de una vez, Hoto!

_- …_

- ¡La habitación también es m…!

Antes de que termine de gritar, tú abres y percibo con claridad cómo, patéticamente, te las arreglas para que tus ojos no se encuentren con los míos, fingiendo distracción y aburrimiento. Pues claro: sea lo que sea que estés sintiendo en realidad ha de estarse reflejando, límpidamente, en ellos.

- Hm. Ya era hora…

Algo respondes, mas ambos sabemos que ya no es lo mismo; las cosas cambiaron y nada volverá a ser como, alguna vez, fue. No obstante, si tú quieres obviar ese hecho, por mí no hay problema.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, tú regresas a lo tuyo y me siento a tu lado, sobre tu futón, como comencé a hacerlo desde hace algunos meses, al igual que otras miles de pequeñas cosas que sólo los dos sabemos que están allí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Contemplo los distintos accesorios que componen tu equipo de defensa, al tiempo que recuerdo que debería empezar a hacer mis maletas. Sin quitar la vista de un par de rodilleras gastadas, tardas un instante en replicar:

- Tengo que renovar algunas cosas.

- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué ahora?

Aunque no me sorprende tu irresponsabilidad. ¿Será que esperaste hasta el último minuto, cuando ya ninguno de tus muchos aparatos te fue de la menor utilidad, para reabastecerte? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantilmente despreocupado, eh, Horo-horo?

- Lo mejor será renovarlos aquí.

- ¿Qué debo entender por eso? – al fin, me obsequias con una mirada que intenta ser neutra, si bien alcanzo a ver, antes de sumergirme en tus iris, cómo tus manos presionan con demasiada fuerza una banda rota.

Antes de que hables, comprendo…

- Regreso a Hokkaido, a competir a nivel local.

_- Compe…_

- Snowboarding, combates, de todo un poco.

- A Hokkaido.

- Sí, bueno, aquí, ya no tengo mucho qué hacer.

Mientras un eco inexistente de tu última oración hace que ambos enmudezcamos, vuelves a concentrarte en tu tarea, al menos, en apariencia; por mi parte, proceso lentamente cada ápice de información, hasta que, como una bofetada, asimilo, verdaderamente, todo.

- Estás loco. Tú no puedes irte.

- Eh… Claro que sí, Ren. Ya avisé, en casa, que…

- ¿Vas a decirme que estuviste ahorrando para viajar? – ataco, inclinándome hacia ti sin el menor disimulo. Terminas por dejar tu labor, frunciendo el ceño.

- No. Voy a hacer autostop, como cuando vine hasta aquí.

- ¡No puedes! – estallo, sorprendiéndote y de paso, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy prácticamente pegado a ti, que te limitas a contemplarme con una expresión que danza entre la indignación y la incredulidad.

- Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Ahora, déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No me sobra el tiempo.

- Idiota.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

- Ya me escuchaste.

- ¡¡Repítelo, si es que tienes las pelotas!!

- ¡Tengo las pelotas para eso y para más, IDIOTA!

Previamente a tu réplica y al menor intento de mi cerebro por manejar la situación, mi puño se encarga de aferrar el cuello de tu playera sin la menor delicadeza; enseguida, mi brazo ejerce la presión suficiente como para halarte y matar, así, la distancia mínima que nos separaba anteriormente y mis labios se encargan de realizar, por segunda vez en nuestras vidas, aquel roce superficial e irrelevante que no debiera ser motivo para derramar la más despreciable lágrima.

Y no me importa que el tiempo parezca no existir, de repente y que el latir de mi corazón esté a punto de hacerme explotar los tímpanos, no me importa que, súbitamente, seamos los únicos dos individuos sobre la faz de la tierra; no me importa, maldición y no podrás demostrar lo contrario y si no te suelto en un rato indefinible - pero innegablemente extenso- y hasta da la impresión de que quiero desintegrar tu boca con la mía, mala suerte: es sólo un beso. Sangre fría. Insensibilidad. Y no tienes derecho – nadie lo tiene- a decirme lo contrario.

Te suelto y únicamente a presente, me percato de que tus propias manos acabaron sobre cada uno de mis hombros, tibias y tan adheridas como si las hubiesen soldado y odio desear aquel contacto, odio ser incapaz de romperlo y sobre todo, odio aquel aguijonazo que me penetra el pecho, al percatarme de que estoy así de cerca de perderlo para siempre.

- Por qué…

Una exhalación intensa decapita tu cuestionamiento y me cuesta definir si el rosado de tus mejillas ya estaba, antes o si nace tras la muerte de tu suspiro.

Y demonios, ¿por qué tenías que suspirar, grandísimo estúpido? ¿Qué significa un condenado suspiro, en el mundo de los signos? ¿Esperanza, nostalgia, cansancio?

¿Amor?

Pues me la suda, ¿comprendes? Me la suda, porque en mi mundo, no es más que aire saliendo de la cavidad bucal de una persona cualquiera. Nada más que eso.

- Por qué…

Repites, nuevamente en vano: tu respiración resulta, de pronto, una montaña demasiado alta como para que el resto de tu -aún desconocida- oración la escale. Bufas imperceptiblemente, frustrado; mas, como aún estamos cerca, tu labio superior roza mi inferior, casi quemándolo. Quemándome a mí.

¿Por qué haces que me arda la sangre, con algo tan corriente como una débil fricción?

- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo…?

Esta vez, lo que te calla no es un soplo, sino un nudo ilusoriamente acuoso al final de tu tráquea, que te obliga a agachar la cabeza, acercándote sin querer, mientras tu diestra me aprieta con fuerza mal contenida.

- ¡¡¿Por qué… tenías que besarme, imbécil?!! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, Ren!?

Antes de que yo alcance a reaccionar, toda la paz del momento se rompe, como vidrio y alcanzo, a penas, a atajar un puñetazo furioso, cargado de una impotencia que sé he provocado.

- ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!? – contraataco, ganando un nuevo e igualmente fallido intento de golpe, al que siguen otros tantos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti!?

Terminamos rodando por el suelo, tú, con la comisura labial rota y la nariz chorreando sangre y yo, con la zona debajo del ojo palpitándome tortuosamente. Cuando ya creo que todo acabó, a horcajadas sobre ti y con los brazos tenuemente cansados, tus nudillos impactan contra mi pómulo derecho y lo que pronuncias, contra lo más recóndito de mi alma.

**- ¡¡No tienes idea de cómo detesto amarte tanto!!**

No es lógico que llores, Horo. Aquí, nunca, nadie habló de amor. No, hasta ahora.

- ¡Mierda – la blasfemia escapa de mi garganta, casi tan abruptamente como tus muñecas lo han hecho, con anterioridad, de mi agarre-, ¿qué caso tenía decirlo, tarado?!

¿Cuál es tu mugrienta manía por tornar importante todo lo vulgar?

- ¡¿Sabes qué?: ándate, si te da la regalada gana! –me ruges, haciéndome intuir que ninguno de los dos hará nada por disminuir el volumen de nuestro diálogo y sobre todo, que lo que expresas es demasiado imponente como para soltarlo de a poco.- ¡Has lo que quieras, de todos modos, nunca esperé que en verdad te afectara!

- ¡Me alegra, porque no me afecta!

- ¡¡Bien!!

Una lágrima es sólo una lágrima, un recuerdo es sólo un recuerdo.

¿Esperabas que te dijera que yo también te amo, Horo? Intenta probarlo, ya que te gusta complicarle las cosas a los demás…

De todos modos, tú y yo no volveremos a vernos.

◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊◦◊

**¡Me voy el jueves! Por eso, me estuve esforzando por terminar esta… creación xD, que había pensado subir como reto para San Valentín (me uní a Retos a la Carta n3n), pero como me hizo entender Kizuna, lo mejor es subir los fics con el fin por el que los escribiste, no porque en medio del camino te salió alguna otra opción…**

**¿Que por qué lo escribí? ¡Ja! Será un reto de descubrimiento para quienes tengan el don de la observación o en su defecto, de la persuasión (porque así me convencen de decirlo yo misma xD). No es nada tan importante, realmente.**

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado, va con cariño, a pesar de no ser mi regalo del 14! **

**(ya veré qué sorpresita les traigo e.e)**

**Aprovecho de avisarles, a quienes sigan ****Realmente Amor****, que el capítulo 16 es el más largo que he escrito durante toda la historia del fic xD así que prepárense, porque saldrán algunas cosas determinantes para la trama y que ayudarán a atar muchos cabos en el presente-futuro. En pocas palabras, sean pacientes y tendrán una recompensa medianamente decente xD**

**Ahora sí, me despido y nos vemos a mi regreso (a menos que, de aquí a 4 días más, me aparezca por estos lados, lo que es muy probable xD)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
